sonicfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Styx The Hedgehog
Styx's body was altered when he summoned the demon spirit Nihilon. It was altered further when demons kidnapped him and poured their masters soul into him. While in a beserker rage, Styx killed many innocent and was taken down by his Exorcist Master, Sky. Sky purged the demon soul and sealed Styx's demon form, with that Styx followed his master in becoming an exorcist. Background Styx has lived a troubled life plaged by demons, the last straw was pulled when his girlfriend's soul was taken, Styx summoned the demon spirit, Nihilon the Ancient. The Demon granted Styx some of its power, allowing him to track the demons. He is defeated, and the demons decide to pour their masters soul into him. After the ritual Styx goes insane, killing the demons and innocent people, attracting the attention of a Master Exorcist, Sky. Sky purges the demon soul and seals, Styx's demon form. Offering to teach him how to be an exorcist, so that he may meet the demon that stole his girlfriends soul. Personality Styx is arrogant, aggressive, sarcastic and impatient. At times he can be extremely serious, and patient, but he will also remain sarcastic. Regardless of being in the presence of authority or a woman, he doesnt change. Appearance Styx is a blood colored Hedgehog, that wears a white exorcist cloak, a spikey ponytail with dark blue-silver highlights and a single strip in the center of his head. He also wears purple and gold shoes. Abilities Ultimate Fighter *The user has an unmatched spiritual force. The users combat skills are unrivaled by anyone else's, making an incredible powerful opponent to be reckoned with. **Ability Intuition **Combat Supremacy **Instant Learning **Strength Sensing **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Life Force Nullification *The user can cancel out the powers of others, making it so those who are affected are unable to use their powers as long as they are under the effect. **Ability/Power Cancellation **Ability/Power Suppression **De-Spell **Nullify Low Essence Seeker *The ability to sense one's essence at low range. **Extremely enhanced version of energy seeker. Power Alteration *The ability to change the base form of powers or energy. **Completely change a powers type to fit the users needs. **Completely change the direction of an incoming attack or power. Exorcist Abilities *Banish spirits, destroy containers of spirits. *Use Special Seals that have various effects. *Use Special Rituals that have various effects. *High Spiritual Power. *Sense Spiritual beings. *High Demonic Immunity. Daemon Tears *Special Energy Constructs that have unknown uses Energy Attribute Styx uses the supernatural power, Nihilism, granted to him by Nihilon the Ancient. Styx's version isnt as powerful as the Daemon Lords. This power nullifies other powers, energy, and abilities. Techniques Spin Dash *A Technique that allows the user to curl up into a ball and spin. This gives great defensive ability and attack ability. It is Sonic's most basic technique, adopted by nearly all Sega based characters. Nihilism Dash *A Technique that allows the user to curl up into a ball and spin, nullifying all forms of power that it touches. The impact is also increased. Nihilism Blood Bash *A Technique that allows the user to Nullify the wind resistance around their body and practically teleport all around the target and punch and kick them with impact enhanced attacks. Nihilism Meteor *A Technique that allows the user to grab the target throw them into the air covered in nihilism energy and nullify all resistance to gravity forcing them fall toward the planet with massively increased gravitational pull. Energy Techniques Energy Techniques 1 *A Technique that allows the user to Energy Techniques 2 *A Technique that allows the user to Enhanced Energy Techniques Enhanced Energy Techniques 1 *A Technique that allows the user Enhanced Energy Techniques 2 *A Technique that allows the user Enhanced Energy Techniques 3 *A Technique that allows the user Enhanced Energy Techniques 4 *A Technique that allows the user Stage Two Energy Techniques Stage Two Energy Techniques *A Technique that allows the user Special Techniques Special Techniques *A Technique that allows the user Small Story: Cast Out Saintuary Other Story: Trivia *In order to receive power to hunt down the demons that killed his girlfriend. Styx performed a ritual to resurrect the spirit of Nihilion the Ancient and in exchange for his soul, Nihilion granted him a portion of his power. *Styx chased after the demons with his new power, and no idea how to control it. *Styx was captured by the demons, as they performed a ritual to merge their Lord Eligos with Styx's supernatural body. *As a result Styx began killing everyone, until an Exorcist Lord appeared before him. *Eligos' spirit was purged from Styx's body. *Alot of Eligos' spirit altered Styx's body leaving him with a permanent demon state which requires Ancient seals. *Because Eligos retained large amounts of knowledge of summoning demons and using seals, Styx was able to master several of the most powerful known seals and use others that were yet still undiscovered by the Temple of Exorcists. *Styx is now an A Level Exorcist. *Styx is part of the Rule of Two. *Styx's Master is a Double S Level Exorcist. Quotes Category:QtinqSpirits Category:Anti-Hero